phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
Phineas and Ferb are living just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker on the planet of Tatooine when R2-D2 and the Death Star plans inadvertently fall into their speeder. With the fate of the galaxy thrust upon their shoulders, they hire pilot Isabella, Han Solo's rival, to help them return the plans to the Rebel Alliance. Complicating matters, low-ranking Stormtrooper Candace is intent on busting the Rebels and chases them across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, intergalactic chaos erupts on the Death Star when Perry the Rebelpus is trapped in carbonite while trying to stop Darthenshmirtz from using his new "Sith-inator." The saga takes a turn for the worse when Ferb is accidentally caught in the crossfire of the "Sith-inator," changing him into a full-fledged Sith and leading to an epic first-time battle between the brothers. Read the full summary... Act 1 Opening And_none_of_this_is_canon,_so_just_relax._-_cropped.png Perry the Rebelpus Mythbusters.jpg|Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman of "Mythbusters" voice two stormtrooper office workers. PnF SW 4.png PnF SW 3.png PnF SW 2.png PnF SW 5.png It'sworkrelated.png|It's work related... Perry piloting.jpg|Perry puts the ship into hyperspace. BlockadeRunnerPnf.png TantiverunPFStarWars.png Act 2 Perry Meets Leia Perry, Leia and R2-D2.png ''Tatooine Phineas and Ferb on a Speeder.jpg|Now this is the ''only way to relax... on a Speeder. PhineastradingwithJawas.png|Phineas trades a Phinadroid with a Jawa. Screenshot 2014-07-20 21.00.47 (2).jpg|'Sitting on a rock, eating blue ice cream!' Screenshot 2014-07-20 23.03.26 (2).jpg|'♫ BLUEEEEEEE ICE CREAM!!!' Screenshot 2014-07-23 10.47.12 (2).jpg|'♫ We'll always be together HERE ON TATOOINE!' Word Ferb! PhineasandFerbonSpeeders.png Ahamsterhabitatforwomprats.png PhineasandFerbwithJabbatheHutt.png|The boys meet Jabba the Hutt. Ferb heart Tatooine.jpg|Ferb at the Cantina...gift shop? Tattoine.jpg|The boys after their visit to the tattoine Cantina gift shop. Meeting Luke Skywalker Phineas and Ferb with Luke Skywalker.jpg LukePnfSW.png The Stormtroopers Darthenshmirtz DeathStarPFStarWars.png|(Sung to the Evil Jingle) Fully Operational Death Star! Norm-3PO.png TheForcesurround'sus.png|"Yeah, I've seen the bumper sticker..." Sw-alderanissuchapeacefulplace.png Act 3 ''In the Empire Since I was young...png kids were slouching.png looked so good in white.png Candace Bad mamma-jamma.png PnF SW 7.png Stormtrooper Candace's song.jpg exotic world across the galaxy-1.png exotic world across the galaxy-2.png exotic world across the galaxy-3.png exotic world across the galaxy-4.png exotic world across the galaxy-5.png exotic world across the galaxy-6.png exotic world across the galaxy-Burbank.png Stormtroopers Candace, Buford and Baljeet singing.jpg Be all that they want you to be-1.png You get a 401k.png You're meals are free.png bustingrebelscum.jpg|Buford, Candace and Baljeet are out to bust some rebel scum. Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Summer Previews.jpg Stormtrooper Candace 2.jpg The Rebels need to be controlled...png But first...png It's so...png ...not fair!.png I mean...png Busting Rebels.jpg Darth Vader Store.jpg exotic world across the galaxy-7.png exotic world across the galaxy-8.png exotic world across the galaxy-9.png exotic world across the galaxy-10.png exotic world across the galaxy-11.png exotic world across the galaxy-12.png exotic world across the galaxy-13.png Stormtrooper Candace, Stormtrooper Baljeet, and Stormtrooper Buford.jpg PnF SW 6.png Candace Buford Baljeet salute.png Be all that they want you to be.png March to the beat of conformity.png In the empire-kids.png In the empire-skeleton.png In the empire-B&B.png PnF SW 8.png Phineas and Ferb's Home LawrenceandLindainPFStarWars.png PnFTattoineHome.jpg A Visit with Uncle Owen C-3POandR2-D2PFStarWars.png Darthenshmirtz Meets Darth Vader Battledroidpnf.png Darthx2.jpg Meeting R2-D2 Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.43.18 PM.png PhineasandFerbmeetsR2-D2.png R2projectinghologrampPFStarWars.png LeiahologramPFStarWars.png Act 4 Perry's Mission HonorStudent.jpg|The bumper sticker says it all. Perryruinsasandpeople'sbirthdayparty.png sw-birthdayinturrupted2.png sw-birthdayinturrupted3.png|To make peace, Perry bakes a new cake for the Tusken Raider birthday boy. sw-birthdayinturrupted5.png MajorHologram.jpg|Agent P gets his assignment from Major Hologram. Discovering the Death Star Plans PhineaswithbinocularsandFerbwithsandpeoplepuppet.png Phineas holding the Death Star disk.jpg Mos Eisley Spaceport MosEisleySign.png BobaFettPFStarWars.png|Bobba Fett goes shopping. TallDarth&Handsome.png|Candace gets Darth Vader's socks. Phineasandferbmybestcustomers.png Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-31.jpg sw-notgibberish.png|Translations here:http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb:_Star_Wars#Background_Information DeadgreedoPnf.png|Who shot first? sw-littleredlightthingy.png Busted! Tall_darth_handsome.jpg|Candace busts the boys. Pilot Isabella / ''I'm Feelin' So Low '' Idon'tlikethemeither.png VanessaStarWars2.jpg BuDJ4J-CAAApnp5.jpg large.jpg|Vanessa got upset after Pilot Isabella shot her Microphone. '' The Centennial Chihuahua The Centennial Chihuahua.jpg Why'd you call it the Chihuahua.jpg isabellasolo.png Ferb-star-wars-2.jpg|Ferb, Pilot Isabella, and Phineas in the Centennial Chihuahua. Planetsmudge.jpg|"It's a smudge." Phineas-And-Ferb-Star-Wars1-300x200.jpg Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-6.jpg isabell.png IsabellaPFStarWars.png Trying to Make Friends sw-agirllikeherandaguylikeme.png Act 5 Sneaking onto the Death Star Idon'tthinkwecanfloatallthewayhome.png Giant_Floating_Baby_Head_in_Star_Wars.jpg On the Bus Pod Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-7.jpg|Baljeet has some bad news. CandaceBaljeetandBufordwithVader'ssocks.png|Thinking is really hard for Buford. Ifindyourlackofsaucedisturbing.png|I find your lack of socks disturbing. Reunion with Perry What's with the hand.jpg A presence I have not felt since.jpg wowthatisonereallyhappyplatypus.PNG sw-runandhug.png sw-bighug.png sw-thisisperrytheplatypus.png PhineasFerbIsabellaandPerryStarWars.png PerrytheRebelpusmakesgrringsound.png sw-shakehandsphineas.png sw-shakehandsferb.png sw-pointwink1.png sw-pointwink2.png Splitting Up Ferb-star-wars-1.jpg Obi-wanpnf.png Darthenshmirtz Meets Perry And Looks for The Force neverstandoncartoonyx's.PNG|Perry being trapped in Carbonite Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-11.jpg Darthenshmirtz.png Perrywithgun.png Darthenshmirtzwithflashlight.png Maythecrustbewithyou.png Diagonapnf.png Darthanddianga.jpg DiagonaholdingLukepnf.png ''Sith-Inator '' Sith-Inator.jpg Palpatinepnf.png Abc_phineas_ferb_star_wars_kb_140725_4x3_992.jpg '' Ferb turns into a Sith The Sith-inator strikes Ferb.jpg Ferb turning into a sith.jpg Sith Ferb lifts his head.jpg Act 6 Candace Shows Trooper Emotions Serious Trooper.png|Serious trooper... Happy Trooper.png|Happy trooper... Enigmatic Trooper.png|Enigmatic trooper... Sad Trooper.png|Sad trooper... Phineas Meets Darth Ferb Darth Ferb revealed.jpg Nowyouwilljoinme.png|Darth Ferb gets ready to make Phineas his own. Joinmeonthedarksidebrother.png PhineasvsFerb.png BrothersBattle.jpg Thenimustdestroyyou.png Dooftrappedincarbonite.png|One big ice cream headache for Darthenshmirtz. Isabella meets Han and Chewy HanSoloPFStarWars.png Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Isabella, Solo and Chewie.png ChewiePF.jpg Act 7 The Battle Ends Phineas and Ferb hugging.jpg RunningontheDeathStarPFStarWars.png|Is Buford wearing Obi-Wan's robe? Yes. Yes, he is. DeathStarTrenchPFStarWars.png Phineas and Candace reunite Phineas and Ferb hug Stormtrooper Candace.jpg Act 8 Rebel, Let's Go! Screenshot 2014-07-23 09.12.32 (2).jpg|'Phineas and Ferb break it down with C-3PO!' Rebellet'sgo.png Candace, Buford and Baljeet cheer Rebel, Let's Go.jpg Phineas dancing while Pilot Isabella watches.jpg Hey, farm boy.jpg Phineas having responded to Pilot Isabella.jpg We're not related, are we?.jpg No not a chance.jpg I only had just this one sister.jpg Pilot Isabella pulls Phineas towards her.jpg Pilot Isabella says good.jpg Pilot Isabella kisses Phineas.jpg Phineas smiles after the kiss.jpg Pilot Isabella watches Phineas faint.jpg Pilot Isabella happy.jpg Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Pilot Isabella.png Isabella and Phineas dancing in Rebel Let's Go.jpg Chewbaccadacingwiththefiresidegirls.png Isabella and Phineas cheer Rebel, Let's Go.jpg Luke and Han cheer Rebel, Let's Go.jpg Candace, Buford and Baljeet cheer Rebel, Let's Go again.jpg VanessaRebels.jpg Porkins.jpg|Party Pooper Porkins arrives. Promos Stormtrooper Candace.jpg|Stormtrooper Candace is lookin' to bust her some jedi scum. Wide View Candace Stormtrooper.jpg|Stormtrooper Candace in the editing room tumblr_n5ubc3wmZi1sckxpto1_500.jpg|phineas and darth ferb fighting in disney xd promo Star Wars.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.43.39 PM.png|Where's R2 going? Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 4.44.14 PM.png Misc. Concept Art PhineasSavesCandace.jpg|Phneas saves Candace. (Notice Luke and Leia swinging in the background). By Kyle Menke. Cuttingitclose.jpg|The boys cut it close on the Death Star. By Kyle Menke. LukePhineasnadFerb.jpg|Luke Skywalker makes an appearance. By Kyle Menke. IsabellaFighterPilotMeap.jpg|Meap and Isabella in Mos Eisley Cantina. By Kyle Menke. CandaceRebelBusting.jpg|Candace, Baljeet and Buford as stormtroopers. By Kyle Menke. KyleMemkeConceptArt.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Isabella inside the Centennial Chihuahua. By Kyle Menke. AgentPStarWars.jpg|Agent P as a Rebel Trooper. By Kyle Menke. Isabella at Space Bar.jpg|Isabella at Mos Eisley's Cantina with Han and Chewbacca. By Kyle Menke. Phineas fights Ferb Star Wars.jpg|Phineas and Darth Ferb fight. By Kyle Menke. star_wars_exotic_world_01_revised.jpg|Background of an alien world. By Patrick O'Connor. star_wars_exotic_world_03_forest_revised.jpg|A different view of the exotic world. By Patrick O'Connor. Promotional star wars phineas.jpg star wars ferb.jpg stormtrooper candace.jpg perry the rebelpus.jpg pilot isabella.jpg darthenschmirtz.jpg stormtrooper buford.jpg stormtrooper baljeet.jpg major hologram.jpg twilek vanessa.jpg File:Phineas and Ferb Star Wars - Premiere Trailer - Disney Channel Official|Video trailer Phineas and Ferb Star Wars.JPG IMG_5274-610x350.jpg PFStarWarsPoster.jpg JediPerry.jpg|Perry the Rebelpus in a parody of the poster for ''The Phantom Menace. PFSWPromo.png Phineas and Ferb Star Wars logo - white background.jpg|Retrieved from the press release at http://www.starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode The Force is weak in this one.png|Promo Poster showing Darthenshmirtz StormtrooperCandace.png PnFSWOnDemandPoster.png|A poster for the Watch Disney Channel viewings. FerbSide.png Cast and Crew Screening July 23, 2014 Christopher_Corey_Smith.jpg|Christopher Corey Smith (voice of Luke Skywalker and Blatto) with a few friends. PFSWVoiceCast.jpg|Dan Povenmire, Alyson Stoner, Vincent Martella and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh with a few friends. OliviaOlsenandDoof.jpg|Olivia Olsen was also at the screening. PFSWcake.jpg|This Wednesday night was cake night. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries